


But we might just get away with it

by gertstarlight



Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [4]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, briefly mentioned wildstar, i needed to write this fluff after last nights episode, rick and beth pretend to be married for like 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: After graduating* the JSA go to a nearby city to get away from all the ISA threats but Rick convinces Beth to sneak away for one last night in the city. They basically crash a fancy party and try to look like a real couple.*they are like 18 here and just got out of high school also they are just best friends :)
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore
Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	But we might just get away with it

**Author's Note:**

> for a really sweet tumblr anon  
> my tumblr: gertstarlight  
> the title is usually taylor swift lyrics

They were cooped up in a hotel room for a week just waiting for the threat of the ISA to fizzle away but Rick got bored. He suggested they spend their last night in the city away from Courtney and Yolanda’s constant sweetness. Beth only agreed when Chuck let her know about a couple who was celebrating their engagement in the banquet hall across the street. Growing wary of their stolen aliases, Beth suggested they only stay for the first round of appetizers but Rick insisted they stay until the couple popped a bottle of inexplicably expensive champagne.

Soft jazz music melted their worries away as they stepped into the banquet hall. The sweet mixture of typical adult conversation bored the two teenagers. Walking towards the dinner table, they clutched onto the table cards with another couple’s names and each other's hand. Beth nervously scanned the area for all the exits but only found doorways marked with the indication that they were just fancy lounges.

The two were bound to run into someone who would comment on how youthful their faces were or how they didn’t look like the names they stole from the guestlist at the checkin. Maybe their luck ran dry, they saw a young woman walk over to them with the intent to start a lovely conversation.

“So are you a friend of Mila’s?” asked the tall brunette.

Hesitation struck as Rick struggled to answer the tall stranger’s question. The absolute lack of personal knowledge about the future bride and groom started to worry him. 

“Yes, I’m her work friend,” Beth politely answered, “and this is my husband.”

Those words caught Rick off guard, making his head spin towards the bubbly girl his right arm was wrapped around. Feeling Beth’s arm pat the side of his torso with the arm she had wrapped around him, he finally caught onto her plan. His eyes followed the stranger’s curious ones to Beth’s left hand, he snapped back with a chuckle, “it’s in the shop, the rings I mean. We’re getting them engraved for our anniversary.”

Stunned Beth by his tone of certainty, she almost forgot they were mid-scheme. Beth became oblivious to the lady’s response but took notice of how Rick lets his head fall to hide his blushing laughter. Absentmindedly waving goodbye to the curious stranger, she heard Rick whisper in her ear.  
“Beth, I don’t think she bought it” the worrisome finch of his lip quickens her reflexes.

Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she guides his eyes on to hers, she whispers back “okay just giggle a bit.”

“What?’

“In a few seconds, alright?”

Her mad methods were usually concise but this one was just mad. Tilting up her chin to press a chaste kiss on his cheek, she mumbled soft words into his ear that made him burst into a soft chuckle. Beth heard him mention the woman was no longer glaring daggers in their direction as the two started walking back to their table.

“Actually Rick,” she interrupted their silence, “I wanna show you something.”

Leading the way with her hand linked to his, they entered a small lounge room probably decorated for the bride and groom-to-be. The million questions he had running through his mind didn’t matter anymore. He had the girl of his dreams standing in front of him. He had the only person he truly loves wanting to spend their last night in the city together. Gently locking the door, he watched her walk over and sit on the sofa beside him. He takes her hand into his, looking for the right words to start the conversation they’ve only had with their stolen glances.

Her newfound bravery guided her face to tilt up and let her lips brush against his. Deepening the kiss, Beth threw all caution into wind and curled her hands around the lapels of his suits. 

Once the initial shock wore off, Rick knew Beth might return those feelings he tried to run away from since he first noticed how her eyes blink slower when he smiles. Feeling her pull him towards her as they fall back onto the couch, he trails down kisses until he reaches the soft arc of her collarbone. Within a few heated moments, their movements against the couch tousled her hair as he felt her tug his hair. He pulls away to make sure they were still on the same page.

“Beth, you sure about this?” his voice, low and confident.

“Always,” Beth knew this would jeopardize their friendship but she also knew she no longer wanted what they had to be a friendship. Maybe Rick had the right idea about needing a night away for just themselves. All the trembling in her heart melted away when she felt their friendship become something more.


End file.
